All is Affair in Love and War
by alphaKATEomegaHUMPHREY
Summary: Affair between the wolves due to the fact that they are in love with eachothers partner.


All is Affair in Love and War

The story begins where we see Humphrey and Lilly out for a walk up in the mountains under the light of the moon.  
They are accompanied by Garth and Kate. In this story Kate & Garth are a couple & Humphrey and Lilly are a couple.  
But there is much tension between the two couples, each has a deep longing for the others partner and each is blind to their partners yearning for the other.

We fade in on the two groups.

Kate: Isn't the moon beautiful?  
Garth:(in a depressed tone)Yes,it is.

Lilly:Isn't the moon just wonderful tonight?  
Humphrey:(seemingly staring off into space towards Kate)...

Lilly:(agitated)Hellooo...Humphrey...what are you doing?  
Humphrey:(answering rather quickley)oh I was just...ummmm.

Lilly:Is something the matter?  
Humphrey:..It's...nothing,just forget it,...okay?

We fade out and we are back at the alpha den(it's morning) and Garth and Lilly are off spending some time together(they enjoy picking berries together)

Garth:You know I really enjoy spending time alone with you!  
Lilly:Me too! you know I wish we could do a lot more than just pick berries together!

Garth:Oh ya? Like what?  
Lilly:(giggling suggestively)Well I have a few ideas!

We fade out once more as we see Garth and Lilly disappear behind a berrie bush(we see some movement behind the bush and hear giggling as we fade out)  
We return to the alpha den and notice something there that we didn't and Humphrey are spending some time together alone as well.(fad in Kate and Humphrey are talking)

Kate:Whats the matter? You seem depressed!  
Humprey:I don't really know, ever since you and me split apart, and Garth and Lilly broke up...I don't know, I just haven't been feeling very well.

Kate:I think I know what you mean.I have sinced a change in Garth as well, he wont even eat sometimes!...I've also been feeling like there's something missing,a hole in my life since you left.  
Humphrey:(suggestively)You know...we can have that again.

Kate:what do you mean humphrey?  
Humphrey:I'll show you(Humphrey places his hand on Kates head and runs his fingers through her hair and down her back)

Kate:I think I understand, but Humphrey you know me and Garth are together!  
Humphrey:Kate,have you ever thought that the reason Garth is the way that he has been, is because he misses being with Lilly and that he wishes we could go back to the way things were before we switched?

Kate:Well I guess you could be right.  
Humphrey:You know i'm right Kate. So what do you say?

We fade out once more as we hear more suggestive giggling coming from Kate and Humphrey and we see there shadows up against the cave wall. meanwhile outside on their way home is Garth and Lilly.(We fade in)

Garth:Well,that certainly was fun!  
Lilly:yes, it was but, we can't let Humphrey or Kate know!

Garth:Right!

As they approach the cave entrance they can hear the moaning of Kate and the suggestive giggling coming from Humphrey.(They enter,catching them in the act)

Lilly:Humphrey, HOW COULD YOU!  
Garth:Kate,WHAT ARE YOU DOING!

Humphrey:ummmm.. Garth:I'll Kill you!(lunges at Humphrey)

Lilly:(crying)  
Kate:STOP!(jumps in front of Humphrey,stopping Garth) I LOVE HIM!

Garth:What!  
Lilly:What!

Kate: I know we are together but I love Humphrey and thats the way it is!  
Garth:(looking troubled) I have a confession to make.

Lilly:DON'T...

Garth:No, they need to know

Garth:me and Lilly have just got back from doing basically the same thing. the truth is...I don't really love you Kate, but i love Lilly Humphrey:Is this true Lilly?

Lilly:Yes, It is,all of it. I love Garth.  
Humphrey(looking not a bit betrayed and actually thinking it a little humerous) Well I don't really love you, I love Kate

They all set around for a minute trying to figure out where to go from there untill Lilly had an idea.

Lilly: You know since this is all true,we could just go back to original partners, in fact it works out perfectly. Why stay loyal to someone you don't love, when there is no obligation now that alphas and omegas can howl together?

At the sound of those words they all jumped into the arms of the ones they loved, releived and humored at how perfectly everything had worked out.  
They all began to cry and slip away into the embrace of the one they loved and truly belonged with.

THE END

FOR NOW AT LEAST

Let me know what you think.


End file.
